


The Adventures of Bob The Burger

by BooksOfFunComics



Category: Dog Man (Comics), Dog Man - A Tale of Two Kitties, Dog Man - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Aligators, Bats, Dog Man - A Tale of Two Kitties - Freeform, Flippy - Freeform, Gen, Li'l Petey's and Flippy's comic book pen pals, Treasure map, a good night's sleep is good for you, adventure for charity, comics save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOfFunComics/pseuds/BooksOfFunComics
Summary: Warning! The first paragraph of this summary contains spoilers forDog Man - A Tale of Two KittiesFan's of Dav Pilkey's Dog Man series know that, inDog Man - A Tale of Two Kitties, Li'l Petey saves the day by making a comic for super-villain Flippy the fish. Flippy then goes to fish jail and he and Li'l Petey  nurture their friendship by mailing home-made comics to each other. It's their own pen-pals comics club.The Adventures of Bob The Burgeris BooksOfFunComic's imagining of a comic that Li'l Petey might send to Flippy the fish.Enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Adventures of Bob The Burger

Page 1 (above)

Panel 1-1: Once upon a time there was an adventurer named Bob The Burger.

Panel 1-2: One day... “What’s that?” Bob asks.

Panel 1-3: “It’s a map!”

Page 2 (above)

Panel 2-1: But then...

Panel 2-2: X marks the spot on the treasure map. But to get to it, Bob must go from Burger Land through The Cave of Bats and the The Alligator River. (cue foreboding background music)

Page 3 (above)

Panel 3-1: “And the map leads to buried treasure.”

Panel 3-2: “I’m going to follow the map and donate the treasure to charity.”

Panel 3-3: “But first, I’m going to bed.”

Panel 3-4: Bob getting a good night’s sleep (the key to success in all adventures)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/403bf5f0a535ffbf6ed9e7867d3b6ba1/ac499dd14b7e41c8-2d/s500x750/d887221bc0f28b8d98be50ecd6f87daf7738a801.jpg)

Page 4 (above)

Panel 4-1: The next morning...

Panel 4-2: “I’m up.”

Panel 4-3: And then he started his adventure.

Panel 4-4: By-by, house.”

Page 5 (above)

Panel 5-1: Soon, he came to the end of Burger Land (he stops just before a rickety bridge).

Panel 5-2: “That doesn’t look safe.”

Panel 5-3 “But charity needs money.”

Panel 5-4: Bob maneuvers his way across the rickety bridge.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c424f8d076509c30bd2fcd892e55bc7e/ac499dd14b7e41c8-d1/s500x750/c75e51a236110da13a5eebc9eb4d539809ca18ca.jpg)

Page 6 (above)

Panel 6-1: But then...

Panels 6-2 and 6-3: Ririp... Rip. (the bridge begins to break apart)

Panel 6-4: “Help!” Bob yells as he hangs on to the end of the bridge with his hands.

Panel 6-5: Bob falls.

Panel 6-6.: “AAAAh!!!” Bob plummets to his apparent death.

Page 7 (above)

Panel 7-1: Meanwhile, at the bottom of the cliff, a random stranger appears. “Well, I finally got this trampoline set up,” he says.

Panel 7-2: “AAAAh!” Bob continues to fall

Panel 7-3: “AAAAAh” Bob falls toward the fortuitously placed trampoline.

Page 8 (above)

Bong - Bob bounces on the trampoline. He’s saved!

Note: At this point in the story, if you notice a similarity with BoosOfFunComic’s last comic, Sherlock Bacon 2, you’re right. BooksOfFunComics appears to be fully embracing the [Not the Fall That Kills You](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NotTheFallThatKillsYou) trope.

Page 9 (above)

Panel 9-1: The trampoline bongs him up the cliff. “I’m alive,” says Bob.

Panel 9-2: But then, Bob walks past a “Beware of bats” sign.

Panel 9-3: He came to a cave.

Panel 9-4: Bob is surrounded by sleeping, but menacing-looking, bats above and below him.

Page 10 (above)

Panel 10-1: But then...

Panel 10-2: A bat awakes. “Hey” it says.

Panel 10-3: “Get him!” the bat says.The other bats pursue the random stranger at the bottom of the cliff who set up the trampoline.

Panel 10-4: “Not the guy down there, the guy up here!” yells the bat.

Page 11 (above)

Panel 11-1: “Where’d he go?” says the bat. “Oh well.”

Panel 11-2: Terrified, Bob keeps running.

Panel 11-3: “I think I lost him.” Bob says.

Panel 11-4: But then...

Panel 11-5: Nob arrives at the edge of The Alligator River.

Page 12 (above)

Bob uses vines to swing over and across the river, while the alligators snap their jaws, below.

Page 13 (above)

Panel 13-1: Bob passes a “Treasure This Way” sign.

Panel 13-2: And so............................................................

Panel 13-3: Bob arrives at X marks the spot and retrieves a shovel from his back pocket.

Panel 13-4: Bob digs and digs and digs.

Page 14 (above)

Panel 14-1: “I found it!”

Panel 14-2: Bob finds a pile of $90,000 bills.

(wouldn’t it be nice if there were bills worth $90,000 each?)

Panel 14-3: Then he donated it all to charity. The end.

Which charity got the treasure, you ask? BooksOfFunComics is always concerned about homeless people and is particularly worried now, during the COVID-19 pandemic. If you feel inspired by Bob The Burger’s quest to find riches for charities that serve the homeless, please donate to the local charity of your choice.


End file.
